


Goodbye

by Mirishka



Category: Stargate: Atlantis
Genre: F/M, Romance/PWP/Sexually explicit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-22
Updated: 2010-09-22
Packaged: 2017-10-12 02:44:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/119907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirishka/pseuds/Mirishka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><span class="u">
<b>Goodbye</b>
</span></p>
    </blockquote>





	Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> **Goodbye**

  
**Goodbye**   


Chapter 1

Summary:

Ronon and Carter have been meeting up for the odd romantic encounter. Having only just returned from Earth, it looks like Carter has to go back, but will she return?

Ronon was looking forward to meeting up with Carter, he didn't get chance to see her very much the previous day as she had been tied up with the IOA. Although the meeting was today, she had lots of paperwork to organize and so Ronon had kept himself amused with other things. It was late in the afternoon and he was expecting to hear from her shortly, having finished his shower and made himself presentable he waited for his lover.

It was getting quite late and Carter still hadn't arrived, deciding to go for a walk he thought he might be able to get some idea as to when the meeting was going to finish.

As he opened the door to leave, Carter was standing outside, she must have just arrived, she wasn't looking too happy and instead of her usual smiling face, she looked as if she had been crying. She put her head down as soon as the door opened as if wanting to compose herself before she saw Ronon.

"You okay?" Ronon asked, moving towards her trying to get a better look at her face.

"I'm fine, just got some bad news that's all" She looked up to meet Ronon's gaze as she replied, she had been crying. Ronon reached his arms towards her, beckoning her to him. Stepping into his quarters she threw her arms around his waist and hugged him tightly, he gave out a gasp. "Hey, what's happened" He kissed her head as he held her close, waiting for her to respond.

Pulling away, wiping her eyes and trying to compose herself she hesitated for a moment before answering. "I'm being replaced. They're sending me back to Earth".

"What? Did someone tell them about us? Is that why they're sending you back?"

"No, it's not that" she was shaking her head as she replied then continued, 'the IOA feel that they need a non military presence here on Atlantis, they're replacing me with Mr. Woolsey."

"Fuck! They can't do that, cant they?"

"Yes, they can."

Looking up to her beautiful Satedan, Carter knew the thing she would miss most of all from Atlantis, would be Ronon. They had only been together for a relatively short time, but in that time, she had come to know and love him. Everyone assumed he was just the hired muscle and never bothered to take the time to get to know him. He wasn't just brawn, he was sensitive, caring and could be quite charming when he wanted. He chose his friends carefully and she felt that she very fortunate to be one of them.

Ronon stared for a moment before taking hold of Carter and squeezing her tightly, moaning softly he continued to hold onto her until he finally released his hold on her.

"When will you have to go?"

Carter hesitated before she answered, she knew what she was going to say would not be well received, reaching her hands up to Ronon's face, she answered,

"First thing in the morning, I've been told to be back at SG-1 and report for duty at 0800hrs."

"Fuck! That's not fair, they can't do this!" Ronon was getting agitated. "Tell them you need more time to pack or something".

"I'm sorry Ronon, but I think maybe its better this way, for us I mean. You realize… we probably won't get to see each other again".

Ronon breathed out a sigh, yes, he did realize this would be the case and thought that maybe it was for the best. They would never be able to reveal their relationship whilst she was stationed here on Atlantis and it was only a matter of time before they were discovered, causing too many problems for her.

"You know I love you right?" Ronon put his hands up to his face, removing Carters hands and holding them to his chest.

"Yes, I do, and I love you too, but from the start, we both knew this would happen someday, I never promised any commitment and neither did you, we were just meant to have a good time together. I've never met anyone like you Ronon, but my career is important to me, you understand don't you?"

"Sure, I'm good, just wished we had more time"

"Me too, but this is just how it is, I'm sorry"

Carter pulled her hands away and tried to turn round and walk out, but Ronon grabbed her before she got even one-step. Pulling her close, bending down so he could hold her close he lifted her up, staring at her briefly before kissing her hard. She responded thirstily, grabbing hold of his hair and pushing her tongue deep inside his mouth. Eagerly they kissed, neither of them wanting to release, suckling on each other's tongues enjoying the last taste of their love.

Squeezing her close to him, Ronon continued to kiss his Colonel, making sure she knew how much their time together had meant to him. Shuffling over to the bed then releasing the hold he had, let Carter stand before pushing her backwards. She didn't release her arms from around his neck and as she fell, she pulled him with her. Bringing his knee's up onto the bed and placing his hands at her side as they fell, he lay almost on top of her. "I wanna fuck you one last time"

Carter stared into his eyes, the beautiful coloring flashed green then hazel/gold, causing her heart to skip, his mouth was close to hers as he spoke and they begged her to attend to them. She couldn't refuse any demand he made, he was irresistible and although there were a hundred and one things she needed to do this last night, giving herself to Ronon was going to be the first. Letting her lips touch his slightly as she gave him his answer, "fuck me" before she pushed her tongue into his mouth.

Not wasting any time, he started pulling open her blouse, needing to see her naked and full breasts. She wasn't prepared to wait either and already her hands were now moving down his chest and reaching for the hem of his tunic, pulling and trying to get it over his head Ronon shifted his weight and between them they manage to remove it. Continuing, she reached for his pants, her hands eager to get to her lovers hardness, which she could already feel through their clothing. Pushing them down over the firm ass, Ronon helped and continued taking them all the way off. Returning to his task and running his hands over her legs, moving higher under her skirt, feeling the soft skin of her thighs, he made his way to her panties. Carter was desperately trying to take off her skirt at the same time, reaching her hand behind her waist, she unfastened the zipper and started pushing it down over her hips. Ronon's hand was already pulling at her underwear and had to stop to take the skirt down but then returned quickly and started to peel away the lace fabric. Tucking his fingers under the delicate underwear, he pulled down hard, causing the fabric to tear. Ronon gave out a grunt, decided he wasn't going to waste anymore time trying to take them down so gave another hard yank and ripped them off.

Reaching for Ronon's face, Carter pulled it to meet hers, eager to continue her assault on his sexy mouth. Repositioning himself closer and half covering her with his body, his leg crossed over hers he gave his lover what she wanted. Running his tongue over her lips, he was already breathing hard. She was beautiful, and he knew he would miss her but for now, she belonged to him and he needed to let her know. He knew how much she liked to kiss, she had a particular fetish for his mouth, especially his tongue, so he wanted to make sure she wasn't going to forget him. Teasing her with soft licks and gently sucking on her lips, she was already sighing and her breathing was heavier. Pushing his tongue deeper into her waiting mouth he teased her, removing it as soon as her tongue searched his, then sucking on it before releasing. She yanked at his dreads to make him kiss her harder; he grinned as he continued to tease her, knowing he was driving her insane.

"You're so wicked Ronon Dex" She whispered through her smile.

Ronon started to giggle, his smile now full and wide and staring at Carter, "you like me when I'm wicked, right?"

"Hmm, yes, I do"

Ronon let out a low growl and covered her mouth with his own, making full contact with his lips and pushing his tongue inside her mouth, tasting her sweetness. Raising his hand up over her body to feel her soft and firm breasts he tweaked her nipple gently, making her moan.

Traveling his mouth away from hers down towards her neck, he sucked on her flesh but made sure he didn't bruise. She had given him a stern warning after the last time and he thought he had better behave. Nuzzling into her shoulder and continuing to lick her soft skin, he made his way to her breasts. Suckling gently on her nipple and flicking his tongue over the hard nub, he played for a while before moving on to the next area to receive his masterful tongue.

Carter was already getting hot, her excitement was building, Ronon knew exactly how to please and it appeared his intention was set, he was going to make this a night to remember.

Licking his way further down and sucking gently Ronon made his way to his favorite part of Carter. Tracing his finger over her vulva, he ran down the side of her labia, not wanting to touch her sex just yet. Releasing a quiet groan Carter parted her legs wider, helping the Satedan gain easier access. With his hand moving behind her knee, he pushed it upwards and settled himself between her legs. Sucking on her flesh at her inner thigh he advanced higher, careful not to hit the hot spot too soon but teetered round it, making the moment last.

"You're going to make me beg aren't you?"

Ronon let out a playful giggle and raising his head to see her, then flashed his eyes at her. "Maybe or maybe I just want to hear you tell me what you want". He hesitated for a moment, waiting for her reply. Throwing her head back and sighing before she returned her gaze to his, she replied grinning, "I want you to make me cum with that specialist tongue of yours"

Ronon immediately returned his mouth to its previous position. He still wanted to tease his lover but decided to give her a small taster and sucked on her labia.

"Hmm… nice"

The Specialist released his tongue and it began searching its way over Carters wet folds. Darting over the sensitive bundle of nerves, careful not to linger too long it teased and played. Suckling gently on her labia, Ronon expanded the exploration, this time delving his tongue into her wet pussy. Carter was starting to moan; she touched her breast, and squeezed her nipple. The feeling of Ronon's tongue was bliss, he was perfection and she was going to miss him.

Releasing her thigh and brining his hands to assist his exploration, he parted her soft folds with his fingers, continuing to lick and play, circling the wet flesh with the tip of his tongue. Her breathing growing heavier and her hips beginning to thrust towards his mouth, Carter was near fever pitch. Holding her labia with his fingers whilst he ran his thumb up the centre of her sex to her clit, he rubbed gently before pushing it down towards her pussy, digging inside.

"Oh Fuck!"

With his tongue now centered on her clit, flicking over and suckling it, he swapped positions with his thumb and was now entering her with his long fingers. Carter's thrusts were becoming harder; she was desperate for release and groaning ever louder. "Fuck…God… Ronon..."

Flicking his tongue faster over her hard clit and pushing his fingers deeper whilst curling them upwards feeling for the magic spot, Ronon was also getting excited. His cock throbbed and was aching to be touched, but wanted to satisfy his lover first. He wouldn't have to wait much longer, she was almost cuming. He continued his massage inside her wetness; brining his other hand into play, his fingers parted her labia, spreading her open so he could suck on her.

"Yes...Ronon!"

Her body twitched and bucked uncontrollably, she was crying out and gasping as her orgasm ripped through her body. With her heart thumping hard in her chest and breathing hard, she continued to cry out Shouting Ronon's name repeatedly. Ronon eased his playing, realizing she had reached her peak; he stopped his assault and let her enjoy the last moments. Already beginning to wane, her body eased and relaxed, and the enormity of pleasure was over all too soon.

Making his way up her body, positioning his arms either side of her waist he leaned forward to kiss her. Eager to taste herself she sucked at his lips, causing Ronon to let out a throaty growl. "I want you, I want to feel your cock deep inside me," Carter whispered in between kisses. She reached for his cock and teased the tip with her finger and thumb, dragging over the wet tip. "Hmm" Ronon groaned. Stroking up and down his length, squeezing the head gently she played with the Satedan's hardness. Already Ronon needed release, his hips were moving in time with Carters strokes, and he looked down between their bodies to watch as his cock moved through her hand. "Aw…feels good," he growled out.

"Fuck me Ronon, now"

He obeyed, pulling back his hips and letting her guide him to her then pushed in deep and hard. "Yes...fuck!" Carter cried out. Ronon too was moaning as he fucked into the tight hotness. Taking hold of his ass, Carter pulled him in deeper, causing Ronon to grunt as he bucked into her faster. Resting onto his arms, he quickened his pace, slamming hard, pinning her to the bed he didn't hold back. "Harder….Ronon harder!" He reached one hand over her head and tucked his knees up higher so he could drive into her pussy deeper. Sweat ran down Ronon's back, he was pumping hard and trying with every fiber of his being not to cum yet, he wanted to make his last time with Carter a night she would never forget.

Almost screaming now, Carter dug her nails into the firm ass cheeks as they thrust into her, feeling every inch of Ronon's length deep inside as it filled and satisfied. Ronon hissed as her nails grazed along his flesh and gave a hard, sharp jab to her pussy. "Fuck! Yes! That's it baby I'm cumming". The words he had been waiting for triggered his release, with every hard thrust into Carters tightness he yelled out his orgasm. She mimicked his actions and between them, they filled the room with their cries of pleasure. Moving her hands up to his back, she held on to him as she raised her body up to his chest; clinging to him as her body shook and trembled. Sinking her teeth into his neck as her last shock wave hit and Ronon cried out his last groan before relaxing his body and pushing her back down.

They lay side-by-side; breathing heavy for a few moments, Carter tucked her body under Ronon's arm and ran her hand over his chest, feeling his heart pound. Kissing his flesh, she leaned up to look at him and they stared at each other for a while before they smiled and exchanged a single kiss. "I'm not going to see you in the morning Ronon; I want this to be our goodbye" Ronon frowned as if confused but realizing it was probably for the best, agreed. She continued to examine the Satedan's features, making sure she would memorize every detail; she didn't want to forget his beautiful eyes or his succulent lips. Unable to restrain herself she leaned closer and just before she gave him one last kiss, she whispered…..

"Ronon Dex, my Specialist"


End file.
